1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electrical connectors and, more particularly, to mating of connectors with wiping of contacts during connection and, allowing separation of the connectors with substantially zero resistance from their contacts.
2. Prior Art
Electrical connectors that have spring contacts and electrical connectors that can move these spring contacts for easier insertion of a printed circuit board or contacts of a second electrical connector are well known in the art as can be seen by review of U.S. Pat. Nos. Re: 29,223; 4,842,538; 4,705,338; 4,684,194; 4,636,021; 4,165,909; 4,159,861; 4,047,782; 3,899,234; 3,683,317; 3,553,630; 3,526,869; 5,037,321; 5,002,499; 4,889,499; 4,836,798; and, U.K. patent application 2083298A and PCT publication W084/00256. A problem exists with zero insertion force (ZIF) connectors and low insertion force connectors in that they do not provide a good contact wipe between contacts. As is known in the art, contact wipe between contacts allows for a good electrical connection by wiping away non-conductive material from between the contacts. A good contact wipe is provided by contacts such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,934,961 that exert a uniform wiping action against a contact or contact trace. However, a problem exists with these types of constant pressure contacts in that they unnecessarily exert pressure during withdrawal or disconnection.
It is therefore an objective of the present invention to provide a new and improved electrical connector.